Road going trailers may considerably extend the length, height, and width of their associated tractors. Such trailers are accordingly provided with lights for signaling to other motorists the intent of the driver, and electrical circuitry to transmit operational commands from the tractor to the lights of the trailer. Commercial trailers frequently have multi-conductor male and female plug type connectors for facilitating electrical signals for operating running lights and optionally, electric braking systems. The lights may be continuously operated running lights of the type popularly known as “marker lights”. The lights may also include intermittently illuminated lights such as brake lights, turn signals, and flashing hazard indicators.
Road going trailers are susceptible to inadvertent decoupling from their tow vehicles, which may occur in the course of transit. This obviously presents a significant hazard to others using the same road. Even after coming to a complete stop, a trailer may be sufficiently inconspicuous to oncoming drivers, particularly in night and dense fog conditions, unable to provoke a defensive response until the time when a collision becomes inevitable. There exists a need to improve safety features for inadvertently decoupled, or “runaway”, and decoupled trailers.